As a pellet comprising a combination of a rubber with a thermoplastic resin, JP 2000-52335A discloses pellets comprising a blend of a rubber with a thermoplastic resin. Since said pellets do not bond easily with one another, it is easy to weigh said pellets on a scale, and then, supply them continuously to a kneading machine such as an extruder.